Dragon Ball C: Hazed and Perplexed
by Nickyjoet
Summary: From the guy who won't finish 'Still Meant to Be' comes a spin-off of Dragon Ball C about stoners, Trunks and Broly, as they head to Satan City after weed is legalized. Mr. Satan is holding a huge party at his hotel in celebration, and the two friends are destined to get there. Story is rated M for excessive drug use, cursing and sexual content.
1. 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back for another go at the Dragon Ball C fan fiction universe myself and Dr. Snooch created. If you haven't read his stuff, you should check him out. He hasn't written anything in a while, but it's some funny stuff. Is this fic meant to replace The Garden? No. I just don't feel comfortable writing a fanfiction sequel to Resurrection 'F' while the true sequel, Dragon Ball Super is airing. It's a weird thing with me, I know. Am I going to finish "Still Meant to Be"? Well, despite getting reviews left and write for me to continue the story, I just don't have any interest at all in revisiting that story.

In any case, enjoy this spin off of Dragon Ball C about two stoners' adventure! Also, if you want to see the cover art for this image at it's original size check out my Deviant Art page. Deviant username is Nickyjoet.

Dragon Ball C

Trunks & Broly: Hazed and Perplexed

The apartment building's third floor seemed to always be in a perpetual state of haziness, the sweet, pungent stench of marijuana was heavy as a misty smoke hung in the air. Complaints had recently arisen that apartment 301 was home to an abundance of illegal activity, but after an emergency call came from the apartment a year ago, an entire squad of policemen went missing, so, superstitious, the police would do nothing, and the rest of the floor had been vacated, leaving the occupants of apartment 301 the entire third level of the building.

Trunks, his lavender hair long and pulled back into a ponytail, lounged on the couch, wearing only a pair of dirty sweats and socks. His blue eyes were bloodshot, and he slowly leaned forward, grabbing the glass bong from the coffee table. The green miracle herb was already packed into the pipe on the end of the stem, charred from prior use. Trunks placed his mouth against the mouthpiece and poked a finger into the bowl, using a miniscule amount of energy to relight the herb. It began to glow bright orange, and he tugged his finger out and sucked in the air from the tube, watching a beautiful white trail of smoke edge up toward his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as the warm smoke filled his half-saiyan lungs, and he held it in, pulling the bong from his lips. He then let the smoke from his lungs, puffing it out of his mouth. A pleasant smile crossed his lips and he sat back, holding the water pipe in his lap.

The pleasantness of the moment was abruptly interrupted as the door to his apartment was flung open, a tall, lanky figure wading through the smoke into the home. Trunks looked up, briefly startled until he saw it was just his roommate, Broly coming toward him. The other man seemed excited, holding what appeared to be a paper flyer in his hand. His long, shaggy black hair billowed out from under a Satan City Demons baseball cap, and he wore a Satan City Demons t-shirt under a black trench coat that seemed a bit too large for him.

"Dude," the pure-blooded saiyan said.

"What?" Trunks replied curiously.

"Dude!"

"What, man?" the half-saiyan replied, a bit less patiently.

"Check this shit out!" Broly held the flyer out to Trunks.

Trunks took the leaflet and studied it. The image on the paper was a photo of Satan City taken from a helicopter, and in big bold text it said 'Marijuana Jamboree'. The event would be hosted by Satan City's own Mr. Satan, and would be held in two days and it would last for three. Food and music would be present, as well as some well known celebrities.

"They just made weed legal in Satan City and Mr. Satan is having a big fuckin' party at his hotel. There is gonna be smoking, and drinking, and all kinds of shit, man." Broly said excitedly, plopping down to sit next to his friend, looking at the flyer.

Trunks was wide-eyed, enamored at the thought of this event. In his timeline, weed was outlawed all over, and he left due to the conflict that arose over the highly sought after herb. He had found a home in the past, and the progressiveness of the timeline was a huge bonus. Perhaps he and his partner could have their own weed shop in Satan City if they could get licensed to do so. But this party sounded awesome, and being surrounded by people who loved weed as much as he did was something he couldn't pass up.

"We gotta go." Trunks said, looking over at his friend with a grin.

"We're going. We're gonna scrounge every last bit of our cash from dealing together and we're gonna get into this party." Broly said, jabbing his finger into the flyer repeatedly.

"Maybe I'll even get laid; God knows it's been a while." Trunks sighed and slumped back against the couch, tossing the flyer aside. He plucked the bong up from his lap and handed it to his friend, who immediately lit up and took a long hit.

Broly exhaled smoke, and sucked it right back into his lungs and promptly began to cough, harsh puffs of smoke escaping his lungs. Hacking, he shook his head, placing the water pipe on the coffee table, "Screw getting laid, man, we're gonna smoke so much legal weed, and party like we used to in our own timeline."

"You still think about that?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Yeah, I miss those crazy parties we used to go to. Drug lords in the future threw the wildest parties."

Trunks had little to say about that, feeling as though perhaps his old friend was reminiscing too hard about the life they got away from. He shoved the thought aside and stood up, "We should get ready, what're we bringing? An extra set of clothes and some pot?"

"Damn straight we're bringing some pot." Broly said, crossing his arms over his chest, "And I'm bringing my party clothes."

Trunks laughed as he entered his room, "Seriously? You're gonna wear _that_ at the party?"

"Why the fuck not, dude?" Broly chuckled, "Parties are wild. How much you wanna bet that the majority of the people there are gonna be dressed in some crazy shit?"

"I see your point," Trunks snickered, poking his head out of his room to grin at his friend, "I'm just gonna wear my usual shit."

"Suit yourself, man." The tall saiyan stood up from the couch and went to his room to start packing. He laughed with sudden vigor, shouting loudly, "This party is gonna be fucking sweet, dude!"

-DBC-

With an overstuffed backpack filled with both he and Broly's things hanging off of his shoulder, Trunks stood outside of their apartment building waiting for his tall friend. The tall saiyan exited the building soon enough, a lit joint in his mouth.

"Is that what took you so long? I've been standing out here for ten minutes waiting for you." Trunks said irritably.

"Hey, man," Broly said, his brows coming together, "I just rolled a perfect joint for the flight, shit takes time." He sucked in some smoke and then plucked the joint from his lips and handed it to his friend.

Trunks took it and pressed it between his lips as he slowly lifted into the air, taking flight as he took a long hit, Broly following suit, exhaling smoke from his lungs as they picked up some speed, heading out of the city to the country freeway that would take them to Satan City.

The half-saiyan could feel the buzz coming over him, his body relaxing as they flew. Flying side by side with Broly, he plucked the joint from his mouth and handed it off to the other saiyan. Taking it between his lips, the saiyan puffed on it, but not before he lurched downward.

Startled, Trunks looked down, only to have the same happen to him. The two crashed into the dead grass on the side of the freeway, coughing and cursing.

"What the fuck?" Broly roared, plucking the snuffed and ruined joint from his lips. He tossed it aside and looked over at Trunks who was picking himself up out of the dirt.

"Can we not fly when we're baked?" The lavender haired saiyan groaned.

"Obviously not," Broly said as he stood straight, dusting his trench coat and jeans off, "Well this sucks."

Trunks looked to the nearby road, watching a few cars go by. "We're gonna have to hitch a ride. This road goes nowhere for at least two hundred miles."

"If we gotta; I am not missing this party." Broly said with a firm nod as he marched to the edge of the road and began walking backward, an arm outstretched, a thumb pointing skyward.

Trunks checked his bag, making sure their glass bong was still intact. Miraculously, the sturdy water pipe was whole. Zipping the bag back up and tossing it back over his shoulder, Trunks rushed over to his friend and joined him in gesturing for a ride.

-DBC-

After two hours and only four miles of walking, Trunks and Broly sat on the side of the road, sharing a joint. The sun was high in the sky marking the time to be around noon, and the two friends were just about abandoning hope.

"You know," Trunks started, pausing to take a long inhale on the joint Broly had fashioned as they sat roadside. He exhaled and handed the doobie off to his partner, "if we weren't so fucking dependant on this shit, we could fly all the way there and make it by tonight."

Broly shrugged and took a hit, exhaling through his nose, smoke rising from his nostrils like cartoon steam from an angry cartoon bull. "Yeah, well what fun would that be?" he snickered glumly and handed the joint back over to Trunks.

A car in the distance caught the lavender haired saiyan's attention as he placed the cigarette between his lips. He pulled on the joint and lifted his arm up, thumb up to signal at the car as it came closer, and much to his surprise the car pulled over in front of them and the dim passenger window came down and a beautiful, familiar blonde woman was revealed, grinning at the both of them.

"I thought that purple head of hair looked familiar," #18 said with a laugh, "Long time no see, Trunks."

Grinning, Trunks stood up, "You're a fuckin' life saver." He took a long drag on the joint, and snuffed it out in the grass before opening the passenger door in the back of the car so he and Broly could enter.

Trunks slid into the back seat and saw Krillin, looking healthier than last he saw him, in the driver's seat. Broly had to slouch in the back, as the car was a bit too small for his tall frame. Krillin and #18 both looked back at them, the former of the two smirking.

"18 said she thought she saw you up ahead, Trunks, and I knew if it was true, I had to pick you up." He said with a smile, "You did so much for me when I was down on my luck. It's the least I can do to pay back a little of what I owe."

#18 nodded as Krillin pulled back onto the road and continued driving, "Krillin told me about how you took him in when he was homeless, and how it allowed him to be found by Goku so he could get trained back to his former self. It was really sweet of you."

"Hey, it's no sweat," Trunks said with a modest shrug, "You don't owe me anything. I bet you would've done the same for me if it were the other way around."

#18 continued to face him, smiling at Trunks, her fierce blue gaze locked on him. She wore her usual sleeveless jean jacket, and jean skirt, but without the white and black striped undershirt and the black leggings. It looked stunningly good on her.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Krillin asked, his eyes glancing briefly to the rearview mirror at the two in his back seat.

Broly spoke up, "We're headed to Satan City for that huge fuckin' weed party Mr. Satan is holding at his hotel."

"No fucking shit?" #18 asked with obvious excitement, turning around completely, her knees planted firmly in her seat as she leaned against the back of it while staring at the two potheads. "That's where we're headed!"

"You two are stoners?" Trunks asked with a laugh.

Krillin shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just the driver," he chuckled, "18 is the pothead."

"Yeah, Krillin's just a stick in the mud." #18 rolled her eyes, but she was quick to get back on topic, "You guys bring your shit?"

Trunks snickered and unzipped his backpack, and he and Broly both carefully pulled their bong from the bag, presenting it dramatically to the android woman.

"This is our baby," Broly said, "Birthed from the future, made from glass salvaged from the wreckage of the former West City, we have taken it upon ourselves to honor the fallen by using it to smoke dank ass weed."

"We like to think that the smoke we exhale is a lost soul finding its way to the afterlife," Trunks added, "Makes the experience more spiritual."

#18 was silent for a moment, her smile fading, "You mean that bong is made from the city my future self destroyed?" she asked.

Trunks and Broly both fell silent.

"Oh… Fuck, 18," Trunks said solemnly, "I didn't even think about that."

#18 couldn't hold her frown and she burst out laughing, "I'm just fucking with you guys, I don't give a shit what an alternate version of me did."

Trunks and Broly let out a relieved laugh, both of them feeling a tad dumb, still holding their bong. The half-saiyan eventually pulled the bong into his lap.

#18 nodded at Trunks, "You wanna light up?"

"I always wanna light up," the lavender haired saiyan said with a snicker.

The android turned and looked at Krillin, "You mind if we smoke, baby?"

"Roll the windows down and you can smoke as much as you want," the bald man said with a nervous laugh, "I just don't want to bring this rental back smelling like the marijuana."

With Krillin's permission given, Broly pulled a small baggy of bud from a trench coat pocket and he packed the bowl and the three took turns taking hits from the bong.

-DBC-

"So I'm stuck fighting your brother, right? He's got me down, beating my face in," Trunks was nearing the end of his story, looking directly at #18 and chuckling, "And Broly is fighting off the fucking nano-bots that 17 had filtered into the Super Coke. So this fucking guy," he jabs a finger into Broly's arm, "this fucking guy goes berserk, shelling out all of his energy into his super saiyan form, he uses so much energy that it destroys every last nano-bot in his system, but it also blew off his clothes."

"Oh my fucking God," #18 chuckled, looking from Trunks to the embarrassed Broly, but her gaze ended up back on Trunks so he could finish.

"So he charges at 17, hulking and naked. I blast myself away from him just in time and Broly grabs him up in a bear hug and fucking smashes him to pieces."

"Wait, what? You killed my brother?" #18 asked, obviously distressed at the news.

"Nah," the tall saiyan shook his head, "Trunks had his granddad put him back together and reprogram him. He's working as a park ranger now, I think." He looked to his friend for confirmation.

"Yeah, he's living just north of North City last I checked," Trunks said with a nod.

"Fuck, I was wondering how the two of you could so casually tell me my brother had been killed." #18 slumped against her chair, her blond hair blowing in the wind as it rushed through the car from each of the four open windows. She smirked at the two in the back seat.

"So Krillin," Trunks reached forward, nudging the short man's shoulder, "if 18 is such a pothead how come you never brought her by to get some product?"

The bald man chuckled, "She grows it herself. We've got a small plantation by our place."

"No shit?" Trunks asked with a disbelieving chuckle, he looked to #18 then, "How many strains you got growing?"

"OG Kush," the blonde woman said proudly, "That's it for now."

"Fuck yeah," Trunks nodded.

"You guys grow?"

Broly nodded his head from side to side, "Yeah, but we don't have a plantation. We have a few pots growing our own special strain."

"We call it the Makafushigi Adventure," the lavender haired saiyan said dramatically.

"Is that the shit we've been smoking?" #18 asked curiously.

"Nah, we're saving it for the party. We only have a limited supply, and we don't have the means to recreate the strain."

"It's from the future?"

"You bet your ass it's from the future," Broly said proudly, a prideful grin crossing his lips. "Our strain is a hybrid of two strains that don't even fucking exist yet in your timeline."

"Yeah, so to tell you what they are, we might be altering this timeline's history. That shit doesn't fly with the Time Patrol." Trunks added.

"Didn't you already alter the timeline?" #18 asked smugly.

The half-saiyan slumped back in his seat and nodded, "Yeah. I guess I already did."

The three went silent after that, each in their own thoughts. #18 eventually turned around and stared out her window as they traveled down the road. Night edged closer, the sky turning from blue to a hazy orange in the horizon, and back to blue that got darker and darker until a black night fell over them, the only light guiding their way the headlights of the car.

A motel came into view and Krillin pulled in and parked. The place was small, and a single floor. It seemed dingy and dirty, but it was the last lodging until Satan City and the four had surely been through worse before. Krillin turned to look at Trunks and Broly.

"We're stopping here for the night, obviously," the bald man said, "We're gonna be leaving at seven in the morning, if you guys aren't up we're not gonna wait for you. So if you want a ride there, be up nice and early." He smirked before hopping out to go to the front desk to pay for a couple of rooms, and #18 went with him, leaving the guys out by the car.

"I might take a walk. I've been cramped in that car too long, dude." Broly said, stretching his body out.

"Good, you've been slouched for six hours. I'll keep the door open for ya." Trunks smiled, pulling a joint from one of the backpack's pockets. He handed it to his friend.

Broly took it with a wide grin and started off heading off behind the motel, leaving the half-saiyan by himself.

Trunks leaned his back against the car, staring up at the night sky. He fantasized about the future, ironically. What would this future hold for him? Would Broly be on board opening a weed dispensary in Satan City? It was an ambitious idea, as his friend and he would have to pack up and move to Satan City, as well as spend thousands of dollars opening a business and purchasing the necessary licenses to sell. And because of their fresh start in a new timeline, their criminal record was nonexistent, so their background checks would come back clean. The thought of opening a shop in the city was becoming more than just a pipedream.

The sound of keys jingling nearby brought him out of his thoughts and he put his attention on #18 who was standing with one hand on her hip, the other outstretched with a door key hanging from a numbered medallion.

"You're room is number 5, me and Krillin are 6," she said, "We're neighbors for the night!" she chuckled, her brows rising playfully.

Trunks took the key and smiled.

"Where's the big guy?"

"He went for a walk to stretch." The half-saiyan cocked his head toward the back of the building where his friend had disappeared.

"You wanna smoke 'til he gets back? Krillin is gonna sleep."

Trunks was hesitant, looking at #18 with a small measure of curiosity. In his timeline #18 was literally a cold-eyed killing machine. But here she was fun. She was married to some little dork who fancied himself a fighter. But what's more, she seemed to be getting closer to him, with every little thing she said having a flirtatious vibe to it. If there was one thing Trunks could never imagine happening, it was a murderous android flirting with him.

"Yeah, sure, been smoking all day, why stop now, right?" he laughed and went to the door numbered 5 and opened it with his key.

The room was small, which was unsurprising. There were two beds that looked to be older than time itself. The shag carpet was orange and stained from years of use without replacement, and the walls were a bright pink. And to top it all off there was a door to the bathroom that hung open, showing the dirty tiled floor and the porcelain toilet that was rusted and old.

"Fuck." Trunks said in disbelief. He was used to living in filth, but at least at home it was his own filth; he knew how that grime got there.

He and #18 walked into the room slowly, looking around, expecting to see a group of cockroaches scattering about. Trunks walked up to the bed and dropped the backpack from his shoulder and set it on the bed, which creaked under the weight of the bag. With a sigh, Trunks turned and sat down, the likely rusted springs creaking loudly, making the half-saiyan's eyes close tightly.

"Oh my God, Trunks, what the hell is this?" #18 asked, having wandered toward the bathroom.

Trunks was quick to look over at her. She was standing, staring down at the carpet. The half-saiyan stood up and walked over, and peered at the carpet where a big, brown stain of unknown origin lay.

"Someone was definitely murdered here," Trunks said sardonically.

#18 laughed, "That's sick."

The saiyan walked right back to the bed and pulled the bong from his pack. #18 lowered herself onto the bed, the mattress creaking under her. She pulled her legs up under her, sitting comfortably as she watched Trunks pack the bowl. He held it out to her, offering her the first hit. #18 didn't hesitate, she took the bong from Trunks and poked her finger into the bowl, lighting the contents with a miniscule amount of energy from her infinite supply. She pulled from the glass mouthpiece, inhaling smoke. She passed it back to the half-saiyan, and held the smoke in before coughing it out of her lungs.

As Trunks took a hit, #18 watched him, smiling wide.

"So, how do you get as fucked up as you possibly can?"

The saiyan laughed, smoke coming out in puffs as he handed it to the android, "To get as fucked up as I've ever been? I smoke a little Makafushigi Adventure and use ki to enhance the experience."

"Ki? Can you show me?"

Trunks nodded his head, "Yeah. Go ahead and cash the bowl." He then dug into his pack and pulled out a small bag of nuggets lightly colored purple.

"You're gonna smoke your strain? I thought you were saving it?"

"You asked about getting as fucked up as I can, and this is it. Just don't tell Broly." Trunks snickered as he pulled a silver herb grinder from a side pouch.

He placed a single nugget into the grinder and began turning the cap, shredding the nugget into bits. #18 smoked from the bong until the weed in the bowl was charred and spent.

"Broly and I do this every time we smoke Makafushigi," he said, taking the bong from the cyborg and emptying the cashed bowl into the ashtray on the nightstand. He started to pack the bowl again with the shredded green and purple herb, "I take a huge hit, and then I exhale with a burst of ki right in Broly's face. He inhales both my exhaled smoke and the ki, and the ki does something to the smoke. It fucks him up crazy hard. And he does the same to me."

"So it's like shotgunning?" #18 asked incredulously.

"Fuck, no. I'm not making out with him. I'm just blowing smoke at him with a bit of my energy. It's like… Here, just…" a frustrated and flustered Trunks brought the bong to his lips and fired up the bowl with some ki. The chamber became foggy with smoke as he heaved it into his lungs powerfully. A white aura of flame surrounded his form suddenly, and he stared right at #18. He then exhaled powerfully, the smoke and flame aura melding together as it launched at #18. The cyborg was quick to inhale, taking in the exhaled smoke and energy.

The android coughed out the smoke, and she placed a hand on her head, "Oh… Fuck."

"Right?" Trunks snickered and took a long hit from the bong.

#18 collapsed back on the bed, squirming from side to side on the creaking mattress, "Holy shit this is awesome."

The half saiyan exhaled, watching the woman squirm and writhe on the bed in pure euphoria. It was somehow really sexy to him. Well, he knew how it was sexy, as a girl wearing a short jean skirt and jacket was writhing this way and that on a motel room bed, so of course it was sexy. But not only was this woman with Krillin; she was a killer in his timeline, so the thought of being attracted to her, as he had contemplated earlier, was farfetched. He had to admit, however, that he enjoyed her company, and this #18 was a lot cooler than the one from his timeline. Trunks had always thought she was pretty, he admitted that much to the gang when he traveled to the past previously.

"Mm, what's wrong?" #18 asked as she slowly sat up, a dumb, tired grin planted on her face as she stared at Trunks.

"Huh?" the saiyan shook away from his thoughts.

"You're way spaced out right now, you're not that high, are you?" she chuckled.

Smirking, Trunks shook his head, "Nah. I'm just thinking."

"What'cha thinking about?" #18 scooted closer to Trunks, listening intently, high as a kite.

Honestly, the half-saiyan was thinking about quite a bit. He was questioning he and Broly's friendship, especially after the tall saiyan talked so fondly of the drug parties they used to attend in their timeline. He was questioning his own sanity as he was growing far too attracted to the cyborg he used to fear, growing so attracted he had just spent one of their home grown nuggets to show her the highest high of her life. And then there was his dream of a weed shop.

"I wanna open a weed dispensary in Satan City." Trunks said.

"No shit?" #18 asked excitedly, grinning stupidly in her euphoric state, "That'd be fucking sweet!"

"It'd be pretty rad. We could grow Makafushigi Adventure and all kinds of other shit and sell it legally. Now's the perfect time to open one, I think."

"Fuck yeah. Fuck _yeah_! What does Broly think about it?" #18 asked, scooting right up next to him, making them hip to hip.

"I haven't told him about it yet," Trunks admitted sheepishly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "He seems caught up in other things right now. It's probably not the time."

"Wow, you told me about this before your best friend? I feel pretty special right now," #18 giggled tiredly and closed her eyes as she rested her head down on Trunks' shoulder, "Mmm, I'm hungry."

The half-saiyan snickered and leaned over and scooped her up into his arms, "Let's get you to your room so you can sleep. That stunt I just pulled is getting to you pretty hard."

#18 just mumbled as Trunks lifted her and left the room with her.

-DBC-

Broly had walked far away from the motel; walking through tall grass as he smoked the last joint Trunks had given him. He was high, but still functional enough that when he came to a cliff's edge, he stopped, letting out an irritated curse now that his much needed walk was brought to a sudden halt. He started to walk along the edge of the cliff, but upon looking down at the field below, he had to rub his eyes and take a second look at what he swore was a huge field of marijuana, with stems of budding flowers sprouting out in all directions. It _was_. It was a huge field of weed, and in the distance there was a building and a tower, with flood lights all over. He could see figures walking about, obviously guarding the place.

"Holy shit," Broly said to himself as he stared in awe at the plantation. He had to tell Trunks.

He turned and broke into a sprint toward the motel, as flying was out of the question. It took him at least twenty minutes to get there and he saw a door was still open a slight crack and assumed it was Trunks.

He rushed into the room, panting, and the first thing he saw was Trunks hiking his sweats up quickly, lounging on the bed.

"Fuck dude, I didn't expect you back!" Trunks coughed smoke, his cheeks red as he held the bong in his lap, attempting to hide the obvious erection in his pants.

Broly stared at his friend in slight disgust, "Were you just…?"

" _Yes_. But shut up about it, fuckin' tell me why you're so excited."

The tall saiyan pointed out the door, "I found a fucking weed plantation out there, man, with a fucking guard tower and shit."

"Let's go check it out." Trunks smirked and got up, suddenly uncaring that his sweats were protruding forward from the crotch.

Trunks grabbed the key to the room, and the two friends left.


	2. 2

2

The two friends crouched at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the large plantation. Both of them looked over the fields of marijuana, Trunks more in awe than Broly, who had already seen it.

"I fuckin' told you, man," the tall saiyan said, nudging his friend's shoulder.

"I thought you were exaggerating, but this is fucking insane, man. I've never seen a plantation this big before."

"Someone powerful has got to own this place."

"Yeah," Trunks said, standing up. He let out a sharp sigh, "Well, we should probably head back to the motel and get some rest." He started to turn and head back.

"What? Fuck that, man, we gotta go down there and take some of that goodness." Broly said, looking back at his friend with a wide, excited grin.

The half-saiyan turned to regard his friend. His face screwed up confusedly, "You want to go down there and steal weed from a guy who has guards all over the place?"

"Sure, we can take 'em on if we get caught."

"Look how close this place is to Satan City, man, this place is probably growing the shit they sell at dispensaries that just opened up. You really want to risk being caught and having a criminal record?"

"When the fuck has that stopped us before?" Broly asked smugly, rolling his eyes, "Look, if you're worried about it, no legal operation would have some shady looking building and a guard tower like that with dudes with guns swarming everywhere. Trust me, I've been in this business a while. Whatever is going on down there ain't legal."

Trunks sighed, knowing his friend was right. The thrill of invading a weed plantation was appealing, but he also really wanted to get to sleep at a decent hour so that he could wake up on time to be able to travel with #18 again. Then again, that could just have been his blue balls talking, as he'd been denied the chance to relieve himself whilst thinking of the blonde bombshell when Broly burst through the door.

"All right," Trunks finally agreed, walking back over to his friend, "We'll go down there and get a few good pocketfuls, but as soon as we can't carry anymore, we're out of here and back to the motel."

"Now you're talking!" Broly laughed and stood up.

The friends were quick to leap from the cliff and land on the edge of the rows and rows of marijuana. They remained crouched, moving at a crawl through the field. With nimble hands they began to pull the flowering nuggets from the plants. Broly brought a handful to his nose and inhaled.

"Jingle Village Thunderfuck," Broly said with a look of serenity on his face.

A little further, he took another few nuggets from another plant; he brought it to his nostrils and sniffed. He shuddered, "Tenkaichi Budokai Blast. Dude, this place has some good shit."

Trunks was busying himself with shoving as much weed into his sweat pants as he could so that he could get back to the motel and sleep.

Broly was continuing down the line, being somewhat picky as to which nuggets he would and wouldn't take. He sniffed here and there, calling out different strains that he came across. Then he sniffed one and drew back, somewhat perplexed. "Trunks, come here."

The half-saiyan sighed and stopped filling his pockets and went to his friend's side, "What?"

"Smell this," Broly said, plucking a nugget from the plant and holding it to his friend's nose.

Trunks gave it a sniff and then leaned back a slight, the perplexed look Broly had just had crossed his features. "What the fuck? That's Makafushigi Adventure."

"It's fucking impossible, that's what it is!" Enraged, Broly threw the nugget to the ground and smashed it into the dirt with his foot, "These fuckers stole from us!"

"Woah, calm the fuck down dude," Trunks said, attempting think logically about this, "No one could have stolen from us. We haven't given this to anyone. Except for Piccolo and my dad, and they're cool as fuck."

"Maybe it's another time traveler, there's no other fucking explanation. But whoever it is will have to answer to us, because no one else can have this shit. This was our baby. We crossbred strains until we got it. We did the work."

"I know, man, but ease up. We can't do anything about it right now. Let's just go back to the motel so we can-"

Trunks was interrupted abruptly by a quick shove from Broly, "What the fuck is up with you, man? This strain shouldn't fucking exist, this is our shit and somebody else is growing it, and you just wanna get back to the motel? Why? What the fuck is at the motel that is so fucking important?"

Trunks was silent. He didn't know what to say. And by the look on Broly's face, he could see his tall friend was coming to his own conclusions.

The tall saiyan's eyes were wide with realization, "Fuck me. #18 is at that motel. You wanna get into her tight little skirt, don't you?" then he gasped audibly, "You were jerking off to the thought of her before we left!" he laughed in disbelief, "You dumb motherfucker!"

"Dude, fuck off! She's just cool as shit. Shut up, man, fuck!" Trunks argued, "I just wanna get back to the motel so that we can leave and get to that party."

Broly went to retort, but the sound of heavy boots heading toward them shushed them both. They quickly dove into the marijuana plants to hide just as a pair of guards entered the row they had just been crouched in.

The guards wore heavy plated bulletproof armor and filtered masks. They held assault rifles at the ready as they inched forward slowly. The rifles had a flashlight attached that illuminated the area, the bright beam of light swinging this way and that as they swiveled in a constant search.

"Are you sure you saw something this way?" One of them was saying, the voice heavily filtered from the mask.

"I didn't _see_ anything, I heard voices," the other replied, "Like two idiots arguing."

"Should we tell the boss someone's trespassing?"

"You can," the guard retorted irritably, "I'm gonna stay out here and find these motherfuckers myself."

"Whatever." The other guard turned and started a light jog toward the building in the distance.

"All right, fuckers," the guard said just loud enough that Trunks and Broly could hear. The guard pulled back the charging handle on the rifle, loading the round into the chamber with a satisfying ka-chick, "Make my fucking day."

Broly looked at Trunks questioningly, cocking his head toward the approaching guard, obviously curious if it was cool if he attacked.

With a roll of his blue eyes, Trunks nodded and waved Broly onward.

The tall saiyan took a few crouched steps toward the pathway as the guard neared, and once the guard was close enough, Broly launched himself out of the plants and locked the guy's neck in his arms.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" the saiyan said right before twisting the guard's neck violently to one side with a sickening crack, affectively breaking his neck and killing him.

Trunks stepped back out onto the path as Broly dumped the guard's body into the rows of weed.

"Let's go see this boss of theirs and see what he has to say about the fact he's got our strain growing in his plantation." The tall saiyan said and started toward the building in the distance, but Trunks' hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Are you sure about this? This could be bigger than us, dude."

"I'm fucking sure," Broly said with a firm nod. He pointed toward the structure, "Some fucker is in there reaping profits off of our shit, and I want an explanation. Maybe it's all just a fucking coincidence. Maybe he got the same results from crossbreeding that we did. But on the off chance that this guy somehow stole our shit, I need to confront him."

Trunks had to admit that he, too, was curious and equally as furious at the thought of someone stealing something he thought was his own. And as much of a slim chance it was that this guy had stole from them, seeing the passion in his friend's dark eyes again after so long was enough to get him to agree to go along with this. "Let's go get this piece of shit." Trunks clapped his friend on the shoulder and started off toward the guard tower.

-DBC-

Yamcha had been fired from his job as a porn star, which, to him, was bullshit. He'd been hired by Depraved Trevrep as a porn actor, and had starred in quite a number of martial arts porn parodies, once even playing the role of Mr. Satan in a parody of the Tenkaichi Budokai. But when complaints of him being really creepy around the girls started flowing into the office, Mr. Trevrep was forced to fire him.

Down on his luck, Yamcha turned to a career in baseball. He had started playing for the South City Taitans. He was an excellent player due to his history with martial arts, having the ability to see fast balls coming from a mile away, and the astounding ability to hit such speedy pitches with such pinpoint accuracy. But when complaints of him being creepy in the locker-room started flowing into the office, the team's general manager was forced to fire him.

From job to job, Yamcha went, and from job to job he was fired, even the smallest of jobs as a convenience store clerk didn't pan out, as the manager fired him for complaints of 'the creepy man with scars working the counter'. How was he creepy? A little flirting could get a guy places, what was it hurting? But Yamcha persevered, finding a way to live comfortably without ever resorting to being a thief like the old days.

But desperate times called for desperate measures, and when he saw that a local crime lord with a huge weed plantation was hiring muscle, he was quick to take this opportunity. He was sent through a rigorous physical exam where he was made to run a mile in under ten minutes. Yamcha pulled it off in just under four. He was made to spar with the toughest guy in the crew, and took him out with just a few punches. Yamcha ranked up quickly, becoming captain of the guard, until, that is, complaints of his creepy attitude got to the boss. Thankfully, however, the boss didn't want to lose such a powerful asset and only stripped Yamcha of rank, and that was why the martial artist was stuck on night guard duty in the tower, sitting alone with a cup of coffee.

He hated having to wear the thick bulletproof armor the other guards had to wear, and the thick, bulbous helmet and goggles he wore nearly obscured his vision. How was he supposed to fight with goggles on his fucking face? Or, for that matter, how was he supposed to see out the windows for intruders?

Irritated, he went to reach for his coffee, but he noticed someone in the reflection of the window, someone standing right behind him. He went to turn and attack, but he was grabbed by the intruder and thrown impossibly powerfully into the wall of the tower. The metal wall dented under the weight of the throw, and Yamcha scrambled to get up from the floor, but the bulky armor made it hard to move, and his attacker was upon him shortly.

Yamcha stared up at a long, lavender haired young man who looked oddly familiar. The young man grabbed him up by the throat and lifted him to eye level.

"Merry Christmas, asshole!" The young man said as he pulled back his fist and threw it forward in a dazing punch right into Yamcha's nose.

He was released, and the dazed Yamcha slumped to the floor, his nose crooked and warm as blood began to flow from his nostrils. The familiar young man lifted a sneakered foot and brought it crashing down against Yamcha's chest. And while the air was forced out of his lungs, his ribs cracking under the assault, he realized why the attacker looked so familiar; it was Trunks from the future!

"Wait!" Yamcha breathed harshly, his voice shallow and haggard.

"No mercy!" Trunks roared as he threw both arms forward and let out a bright yellow blast of ki.

Yamcha felt himself being enveloped in hot, searing ki. He felt the bulletproof armor being torn away, the rubber suit beneath melting into his skin. The peaceful aura of death surrounded him as his goggles blew away. A single tear left his eye and was immediately vaporized by the hot ki as he was blasted into nothingness.

-DBC-

Trunks left the top of the guard tower a burning wreck after having killed the lone guard up there with a blast of ki. He ran toward the main building, his head on the swivel for his friend. The half-saiyan spotted his friend in the distance, taking out a couple of guards with a massive punch to the gut from each of his fists. Trunks was quick to go to him, taking cover behind a few huge barrels of product.

The tall saiyan saw him and sneaked over to crouch with him behind the barrels. "We're close, dude," he whispered, "but I bet the inside of that place is gonna be swarming with guards if that fucker from earlier got to whoever owns the joint and told them we were out here."

"I want to avoid as many casualties as I can," Trunks said, "but if we're forced to fight, I won't hesitate."

Broly nodded his agreement to that, and just as they were about to rise from their hiding spot, alarms went off all around the complex, search lights firing on and probing the area with light for more visibility.

The two friends remained crouched behind the barrels, hoping to stay hidden as guards filed out of the building, their weapons drawn as they shouted orders to one another as they began to search for the intruders. But following them was something Trunks and Broly did not expect.

Exiting the building after the guards were three beings, two looked demonic in nature, the bulkier of the two having large horns on his head, with green-grey skin and yellow eyes, the other was slimmer, with thin horns protruding from his forehead. He seemed more green than grey, and his eyes were blue. But the third being looked almost namekian, but he had a horrible overbite, and one eye seemed to look off to one side at all times. And he dragged his right foot behind him as he walked.

"Come out, intruders!" the bulky demon called out, "The master can feel your presence. We know you're here!"

"The fuck do we do?" Trunks whispered to Broly.

"We show ourselves, it's not like bullets can hurt us." The tall saiyan shrugged.

The half-saiyan gestured in the general direction of the demons and weird looking namekian, "But they probably can."

Broly rolled his eyes and stood up immediately, revealing himself to the guards and the demons, accompanied by the sound of every guard charging their rounds into the rifle chambers. Trunks slowly stood up as well with a sigh.

"Smart move," the bulky demon said with a nod, and then looked to a nearby guard. He gestured to the two friends, "Search them."

The guard slipped his rifle onto his back as he walked over to Trunks and Broly. He started to pat Broly down and immediately found the nuggets of marijuana in his trench coat pockets. He pulled out a handful and went up to the demon.

"They definitely stole our product, sir." The guard said.

The demon bat the marijuana from the guard's hand and glared at the two, "You two motherfuckers must be really stupid to think you could just steal from us, destroy a fucking guard tower and kill our men and get away with it."

"Oh, we stole from you?" Broly asked with a roar, "How about the fact that you stole from us?"

The demon laughed, "You're fucking delusional. I won't kill you just yet because the boss wants to see you alive. Cuff 'em and bring 'em to the boss." The demon ordered the guards before he, the other demon and the strange namekian turned and entered the building.

A couple of guards rushed up to Trunks and Broly, and the two saiyans allowed themselves to be cuffed and escorted into the building.

-DBC-

They were escorted downstairs to the basement. They were taken past work stations with men in masks carefully extracting flowering buds from the marijuana plant and placing them in specialized baggies for distribution. Another flight of stairs later, and they were deeper underground in a rather tight hallway being pushed toward a metal door that slid upward into the ceiling allowing them to enter what they could only assume was the boss' chamber.

The room was clean and rather fancy, with an electric fire place on the far wall, and shelves of expensive decorations and marble busts of different historical figures. And toward the back wall was a desk with a pile of weed on it, and behind the desk were the three beings from outside, and a high-back chair that was turned around.

A dramatic voice came from the person sitting in that chair, "Trunks and Broly. I never thought I'd see you _fucks_ on _my_ doorstep."

The two saiyans glanced at each other in confusion before Broly turned to face the chair again. "How the fuck do you know us? Who the fuck are you?"

The chair turned dramatically, revealing a namekian that looked almost like Piccolo, but he was of a paler complexion. He looked younger and thinner than Piccolo, and he wore a suit and tie rather than the purple martial arts attire of the powerful namekian.

His arms were crossed over his chest, and he grinned at the two saiyans, "I'm Flute! Piccolo's son!"

Trunks had completely forgotten that Piccolo had a son. Piccolo had birthed him from an egg two years prior. Flute grew to a mature age within a matter of weeks, and he was quick to be changed by the events around him and eventually ran away from home, never to be seen again, not by Trunks or Broly, at least. "Holy fuck, you own a drug empire?" the half saiyan asked, completely baffled at the notion.

"Yeah, pretty fucking sweet, right?" Flute asked with a wickedly annoying laugh. He stood up and walked around his desk and toward the two friends, "Please, please, remove the handcuffs, we're all friends here. Besides, if they wanted to, they could break those cuffs. And seeing how they didn't already," the namekian smirked, "I'm going to assume they let you take them down here. And I'd really rather they didn't have to break out of them. That'd be wasted money, and I hate wasting money."

The two guards that had escorted the two saiyans approached them once more to remove their cuffs, and while Trunks allowed the guard to release him from the handcuffs, Broly broke out of them on purpose and ripped the metal cuffs from his wrists.

"Oops." The tall saiyan glared at Flute.

The guard didn't know what to do or say, he was in awe of the power Broly possessed, but he was also scared as Flute was staring right at him.

"That's coming out of your paycheck," the namekian growled, and just as the guard's shoulders slumped in relief, Flute raised a finger at him and released a beam of swirling energy that pierced through the guard's heart, killing him instantly, sending his limp body to the floor. The drug lord sighed happily before hopping backward to sit on his desk, crossing one leg over the other, hooking both hands over his upturned knee, "So, how can I help you boys?" he smiled sweetly at the two.

"You can help us by telling us why you fucking stole from us! You have our product out there." Broly said angrily, taking a few steps forward, which made the three behind Flute's desk take a few cautious steps forward.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about," Flute said coyly, a playfully wicked grin on his face.

Trunks growled, "Quit fucking playing with us. We're the only ones who should have that shit, it's ours and yet you have it growing in your fields!"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have given it to my dad to sample, idiots!" Flute said with a laugh, "I steal from my dad all the fucking time, how do you think I got in on this business? I planted the shit he got from you guys, and I also stole from the competition I killed off, but that doesn't matter." He waved that fact away with his hand before bringing it back to rest over his knee. He smiled at the saiyans smugly, "You faggots gave me the golden goose when you let my dad try your Makafushigi Adventure. I took that shit, smoked a little, thought it was the best I'd ever had. I planted it, it sprouted, and I grew more. Rinse and repeat, bitch."

"You're a piece of shit," Broly spat, "you're the worst kind of drug lord. You're the kind of drug lord that Trunks and I used to kick the shit out of in our timeline."

"And, man, I am itching to kick the shit out of him," Trunks said with a growl.

Flute just smirked at them for a long moment, lifting a finger up and wagging it at them. He stood up and walked back around his desk and gestured to the three behind it, "You met my minions, but haven't been properly introduced, have you?"

Trunks and Broly were silent; they only stared angrily at Flute.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves to our guests before politely killing the _fuck_ out of them?" Flute began politely before ending angrily.

The bulky demon leapt up into the air with unabashed (and unexpected) grace, flipping over twice before landing in front of the desk, flexing his demonic muscles. "I'm Bass!"

The thinner demon disappeared from sight before appearing in front of the desk, ending up next to Bass. He spun in place like a ballerina, before tossing his head back femininely, "I'm Violin."

Then the goofy looking namekian just slowly inched himself around the desk, right foot dragging behind himself as he scooted inch by inch, taking his sweet time before he parked himself next to Violin. He waved, his hand flailing on his wrist, smiling grotesquely, "HI I'M RECORDER!"

Flute felt as though he needed to explain, "Play nice with Recorder, fellas, he's my son." He then whispered harshly, "He's a little slow!"

All three of Flute's minions rushed at the two saiyans, and the guards scrambled to get out of the way as the five clashed.

Bass and Violin focused on Broly, the bulky demon's punches powerful and hard, while the thinner demon's light jabs kept Broly in one spot. Their hope was to take out the one who looked the strongest before Recorder got taken out by Trunks.

-DBC-

Recorder was flailing his arms at the half-saiyan, and he was having minor success as blow after flailing blow landed on Trunks' face. But the saiyan felt bad fighting back, as the namekian obviously was not only forced to work for his father, but also seemed to have a few screws loose in his head.

So Trunks kept inching backward, trying to avoid the flailing arms and hands as much as he could, bringing up unsure hands to slap at the oncoming attacks, trying to bat away as many flails as he could. But the namekian pressed onward, screeching in delight as he flailed his arms at the seemingly retreating saiyan.

-DBC-

Broly was being beaten down by the two demons, but he was eventually able to read their movements and started to put up a better defense. He took the jabs from Violin easy enough, focusing more on the power house that was Bass. He pushed one of Bass' fists out of the way and quickly came in with a counter, sending his own fist up to slam into the demon's chin, sending him stumbling backward, giving him the opening he needed to turn and focus on Violin, to whom he promptly delivered a quick snapkick that sent the thin demon into the wall.

He turned to glance at Trunks, and saw he seemed to be struggling with Recorder. It was a bit odd, as it didn't look like the namekian was all that impressive, but if he was really pressing Trunks back that hard, then perhaps now that he was open, he could give his friend a helping hand.

"Hey, Recorder!" Broly said, getting the namekians attention.

Recorder turned to look at Broly, that one eye still way off.

The tall saiyan lifted a hand to the weird namekian, "Catch!" he then shot a huge blast of ki from his palm at Flute's son.

Recorder lifted his hands at the last second as if he was to catch it, but he let out a scream of terror as the ki blast engulfed him and he exploded in a shower of gore all over the wall.

"Oh fuck!" Broly exclaimed, wide eyed.

Everyone in the room stared at the bloodied wall silently, mouths agape.

Trunks whipped his head around to stare at his friend, "What the _fuck_ did you do?"

"I was just trying to help," Broly stammered, his hand still outstretched, locked and frozen in place, "It looked like he was pressing you!"

"I was just trying not to fight back; I didn't want to hurt him. He was fucking retarded." He gestured to the wall covered in purple gore, "And then you fucking blew him apart!"

"Fuck, man! Fuck!"

Flute slowly approached the wall, staring at the bits of his son slowly dripping down the previously pristine partition. He trembled in rage, his stunned face suddenly twisting with hatred. "Kill these motherfuckers! Kill them dead!" he roared.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Trunks wailed as he bolted toward the door, punching out the guards standing at the entrance.

Broly was quick to follow and the two sprinted down the long corridor, with guards and the two demons in pursuit. The sound of rifle blasts was heard behind them, as well as bullets ricocheting off the walls. Blasts of ki blew past them just as they reached the stairs. They sprinted up them and grabbed the nearest furniture to start blocking the stair entrance, whether it be work stations or the men working at them that they had knocked out, they piled on anything they could reach there before heading toward the second set of stairs that would lead them out of the compound.

Broly stopped Trunks, "Wait, wait! We gotta blow this place to hell!"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded, "Right!"

The two could hear the guards starting to beat at the barricade they had created, and they knew that all too soon the demons would bust right through it, so the saiyans got right to work. They began to decimate the work area with ki blasts, destroying work stations and product. Nearby oxygen tanks exploded and fire began to spread quickly. The two were satisfied that it was enough and they bolted up the next set of stairs and out of the complex where the alarm was still blaring.

Both of the friends turned and each shot a powerful beam of energy at the building, and after a delayed moment, the entire building went up in a massive explosion that rattled the ground.

Trunks and Broly bolted toward the field of marijuana, even as burning beams landed and set the crops on fire. The two added to the chaos in the field by firing blasts of ki at the plants on either side of them, successfully destroying the product, and, hopefully, the stolen Makafushigi Adventure.

The saiyans scaled the cliff with some minor difficulty, using what little flight control they had to reach the top of the cliff and they stood once more overlooking the plantation that was now set ablaze. The two both masked their ki so that Flute wouldn't be able to detect them and they ran back to the motel to grab their shit, and both agreed to fuck off before the namekian and his demons came knocking at every door.

Trunks had his reservations about leaving, as he did not want to leave Android #18 behind, but he thought perhaps they'd see them again later that day on the road. But when Broly took them off road, reasoning that Flute would be checking the main roads for them, and that they'd be safer to stay off the freeway, the half-saiyan gave up hope that he'd see #18 on the road to Satan City. It made sense, but Trunks was starting to feel like they wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for his hot-headed friend. Another thing to add to the list of irritating shit his friend does, he supposed.


	3. 3

**Author's Note:** I feel like the first scene in this chapter should have been the ending of the last chapter, but oh well. XD Enjoy!

3

The sun had come up, hanging low in the east, casting brilliant pink hues over the sky. The two friends had fled all night away from the road, avoiding Flute and his minions with a measure of success. They entered a forest, finding comfort in the shelter of trees. They stopped to smoke a few times, neither speaking a word, just smoking and leaning against the trunks of the tall trees. When the two continued on, they found a small, abandoned shed and they promptly entered and plopped down on the moldy wood to take a much needed break.

They sat silently, smoking the weed they stole from the plantation, which was all they could afford to smoke before dipping into their party stash. Despite smoking to mellow out, there was a tension in the air that both of them could feel, but neither wanted to say anything about it. There was something on each of their minds.

Broly looked down at the bong in his hands, watching the white smoke rise from the chamber into the air. He snickered slightly and spoke in an attempt to ease the tension, "I remember in our timeline, after we took out the competition, we'd always smoke a bowl using the competitor's weed." He looked up at his friend with a grin, "This sorta feels like that right now, eh?"

Despite the tall saiyan's smile, Trunks was less than amused, his bloodshot eyes staring coldly at his friend. "What's with you, man?"

The tall saiyan's smile faded, "The fuck are you talking about?"

"Ever since you brought home that fucking flyer, you've been going on and on about the shit we used to do in our timeline."

"Dude, I only mentioned it twice," Broly said irritably.

Trunks pointed at him accusingly, "Don't change the subject, dude. The fuck is going on with you? You and I got away from the past to get a fresh start here, why the fuck do you still have a boner for the future?"

"Nothing is going on with me, man. And the only one with a boner is you," the tall saiyan said, and began to simulate masturbation in a mocking way, "A big fuckin' boner for #18!"

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Trunks yelled, "#18 is cool as shit, dude. I was telling her about how I wanted to open a weed dispensary in Satan City and she was all cool and supportive."

"You want to open a weed shop?" Broly asked, a confused, almost hurt look on his countenance, "And you told her, but not me?"

"Yeah," Trunks said gruffly, though his voice had lowered, realizing he'd fucked up, but he remained stubborn, "You were occupied with other shit at the time. I didn't think you'd be into it."

"You obviously don't know jack shit about anything," the tall saiyan snorted, "You just assume and assume and assume. And you know what they say about that."

"Go fuck yourself, man, why don't you just go and, fuckin', go back to the future and party and beat the shit out of drug lords or whatever you're all gay for?"

Broly growled and whipped the glass bong at Trunks' head, and the half-saiyan, going on pure instinct, dodged to the side. The water pipe crashed into the wall and shattered. Trunks and Broly both stood and looked at the shattered corpse of their bong, the water seeping into the rotted floorboards like blood, and smoke rose into the air like a spirit leaving its body.

"Dude, I-" Broly started to apologize, but was interrupted as Trunks lunged forward and sent a fist across his face.

The tall saiyan placed a hand on the cheek that was hit, his eyes wide, shocked that Trunks had hit him. He looked at the half-saiyan and started to glare, trembling as he roared and tackled the lavender haired man.

They hit the floor, rolling around as they pummeled each other with wild, flailing fists. There was no finesse, no martial arts technique, just pure, unadulterated rage.

Trunks was able to pin Broly down and started to beat down at the saiyan's face, but the man brought his arms up to block the blows from ever reaching his face, but it didn't stop the half-saiyan's onslaught of punches.

"Get the fuck off me!" Broly shoved Trunks off of him roughly, and when the half-saiyan charged at him again, he just dodged to the side and watched Trunks dumbly crash head first into the shed's well. "You're fucking crazy!"

Trunks pulled his head from the hole in the wood wall and he glared at his former friend, "Get the fuck out of here!"

Broly let out a rough, angry sigh, "You want me to leave? Fine, I'll fucking leave." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He tossed over twenty-thousand zeni to the floor, "That'll get you into the party and give you enough left over to buy some weed and maybe some food or some shit. Have a nice life."

The tall saiyan shoved the wad of cash back into his trench coat and headed out the door, leaving Trunks in the shed by himself.

"Fuck you, man! I don't need your charity! Fuck you!" the distraught half-saiyan shouted, even as Broly disappeared.

After a long moment, hearing only the sounds of birds chirping outside, Trunks realized solemnly that Broly wouldn't be coming back. He took one last look at his broken bong and then stood up and started for the door, but not before picking up the twenty-thousand zeni the tall saiyan had tossed to the floor. Trunks left the shed and started for Satan City.

-DBC-

Trunks entered Satan City after ten hours of walking; he was thirsty and hungry, and starved for weed. The city wasn't huge, but it was far from small. It looked similar to West City, with skyscrapers and bulbous tipped towers, even tubed freeways that wound in and out of buildings. It was familiar enough territory for the half-saiyan, and while the layout of the city was unknown to him, large signs pointing him in the direction of the Marijuana Jamboree kept him on the right path. The sun was getting ready to set as evening approached, and the closer and closer Trunks got to Satan City's hotel, the more crowded the streets became with people wearing all sorts of different clothing (if any at all) and that sweet smell of burning marijuana filled the air. The half-saiyan felt at home, but it didn't feel quite right without his partner in crime at his side.

The hotel came into view and Trunks ended up having to wait in a long line to get in. As the sun started to set, the line began moving and people were being let into the hotel grounds. It was soon Trunks' turn and he paid the entrance fee and got a wristband and a stamp on the back of his hand that would gain him entry if he needed to leave the grounds for any reason. The half-saiyan looked in awe at his surroundings, seeing rows and rows of tent kiosks that were selling an assortment of things, from weed, to booze and soft drinks as well as food and clothes. Seeing the clothes reminded Trunks that he still had Broly's party outfit in the backpack that was slung over his shoulder, and wondered if he should seek out his former friend to give it to him.

But before he could even begin to search, the speakers at the main stage of the hotel grounds squealed with temporary microphone feedback. Trunks looked on to see the Tenkaichi Budokai announcer standing with a mic in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the announcer greeted everyone in attendance, "Thank you all for joining us on this historic day in Satan City! Marijuana is legal!" he cheered into the microphone, which was followed up by an uproar of applause and cheers from all over the hotel grounds.

"To get this shindig under way, the man who paid for this event, the man who saved the world not once, but twice, has a few things to say. Please, everyone welcome: Mr. Satan!" the announcer called out with flair.

Onto the stage sprinted the world famous martial artist, Mr. Satan, his puffy afro bouncing as he skidded to a halt near the announcer, snatching the microphone from him right before throwing up the peace sign to an uproar of applause. He was obviously basking in the moment, drooling at how cool he was. He brought the microphone to his mouth. "People of earth, people from all over the world, I welcome you to Satan City's first annual Marijuana Jamboree!" He paused as cheers and hoots and hollers rang out at him. He nearly squealed in delight as a pair of panties was tossed onto the stage in front of him. He continued, "That's right! I said 'first annual'. We're going to be holding one of these every year! Invite your friends, invite your family, bring your kids; everyone is going to be smoking up in here for years to come!"

Everyone went wild, cheering and whistling, with a few "I love you, Mr. Satan!" being called out.

"I won't take up too much of your time. Just remember to get fucked up and have fun! Mr. Satan out!" he dropped the mic to the stage and then sprinted off as people cheered loudly as the chanting of his name rang out for a few minutes before everyone went back to business, mulling about, visiting kiosks and smoking.

Trunks wandered around for a bit, looking at the different weed kiosks, seeing if any strains caught his eye. There was one that caught his attention by the name alone. He wandered over to the kiosk and read the label on the glass jar filled with nuggets.

"Son-Kush?" Trunks asked himself silently, cocking his head as he looked at the contents of the jar.

Apparently, he had been heard, as a familiar face peered up from behind the kiosk counter. It was Gohan, and he had pot leaves painted on his face, and there was green lipstick smeared over his lips and chin. "Oh, hey Trunks!" He stood up to reveal he wasn't wearing anything, only body-paint that spelled out a slew of curse words and the slogan of "Weed Rocks!" "You interested in buying some homegrown marijuana?"

Trunks grinned, "I didn't know you grew."

"I don't," Gohan laughed, "Videl does, though."

The lavender haired saiyan looked around, "Yeah? Is she here?" when he didn't get an immediate answer, his blue gaze fell upon Son Gohan who was smirking at him slyly.

The son of Goku pointed downward, and Trunks was quick to realize that Videl was under the counter.

"Oh, well shit," Trunks snickered and pulled some zeni from his pocket, slapping it on the counter, "Gimmie some of this Son-Kush and I'll let you get back to it."

Gohan took the money and opened one of the jars, popping out a few nuggets of goodness. He placed it in a baggy and handed it to Trunks, "Enjoy, my man! And hey, feel free to drop by Mr. Satan's mansion to get some more!"

"Thanks," Trunks sent Gohan a thumbs up, before the other half-saiyan dipped back down behind the counter with his lady.

-DBC-

Night fell over the party, and the Jamboree was on in full. Trance music played over the speakers as attendees danced, drank and smoked. Trunks was sitting in the grass, watching the people dance as he smoked the recently rolled Son-Kush. He relaxed, finding some peace for the first time since yesterday. He was at home here with the stoners and potheads from across the globe, and he reveled in it. This was definitely something he could get used to. There was nothing quite like this in the timeline he came from, the majority of the drug manufacturers were scum that sold their product for well over their valued price, and they hated the smaller dealers, who were usually kind hearted and would sell for discounted prices to bring people back. Those were the kind of guys Trunks and Broly used to take on.

It wasn't like that in this timeline, it was fairly peaceful, at least when it came to marijuana. The proof was all around Trunks, seeing the friendly nature of the folks working the kiosks, and the way everyone seemed to be smiling as they danced and milled about. This was the kind of life he had always wished to have, and it was finally a reality.

A strong hand literally smacked him out of his thoughts, making him rethink the whole 'friendly nature' speech until he looked up to see Android #18 standing over him, her hands on her hips.

"Where the fuck did you go?" the cyborg woman asked angrily, "I had the owner get a spare key to open up the door and everything, only to see you jerks had taken off!"

"Fuck, 18," Trunks slowly stood, "We had to leave, some shit went down."

"Yeah?" the woman asked with an incredulous roll of her eyes.

"Seriously. Broly found this huge weed farm, and we went down to steal some product 'cause the place was obviously operating illegally."

"You idiots _stole_ from an illegal marijuana farm?" #18 still seemed skeptical.

"Yeah! But guess what." Trunks paused dramatically.

#18 merely looked at him, gesturing him to go on.

"They had actually stolen from _us_. They had Makafushigi Adventure growing in the field."

"You're not making this shit up, are you?" the woman asked, easing up a little.

"Not even a little bit," Trunks shook his head and continued to recall the events, detailing how he and Broly found out it was Flute who was running the place, and how he and the tall saiyan escaped, blowing their entire plantation to hell. And then he talked about how he and Broly split. By then, Trunks was slumped on the ground, with #18 at his side, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry to hear that, Trunks… And I'm sorry you lost your bong too." She tugged on his arm, "Come on, let's go to my tent, we can smoke with mine."

Trunks stood and felt his heart flutter when #18 took his hand, leading him through the crowds to a semi-open area littered with blankets and tents and chairs. People of all shapes and sized milled about, or were getting busy in tents as the half-saiyan and the android weaved around tents and people until they came to a rather small purple tent. The woman released Trunks' hand and bent down, unzipping the tent flap before slipping inside, followed shortly by her purple haired companion.

Trunks half expected Krillin to be in there, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where's Krillin?"

"Oh, he's up in a hotel room being a pussy." The cyborg woman said as she pulled one of her bags open and pulled out a plastic red bong, "He doesn't want to get 'second hand high'."

Trunks snickered, "He afraid of getting a little contact high?"

Android #18 nodded, laughing as she started packing the bowl. She lit up and took the first hit, but she held it in and seemed to be concentrating hard.

The half-saiyan watched her curiously and nearly jumped when #18 blew the smoke from her lungs powerfully, it hit Trunks almost immediately and he took in a breath, huffing in both the exhaled smoke and the energy she had put into it. She had used the same trick he had taught her.

The intense high that followed hit him like a ton of bricks and he grinned. "Oh fuck… Gimmie that." He reached for the bong and #18 handed it to him.

He took a long hit and then powered up, the aura of white flame rising up from him intensely. His blue eyes stared right at #18 as he shot the ki and smoke at her from his mouth. She caught it, inhaling it before she slouched backward.

"Fuck! I love that." The woman squealed, squirming on the grass.

The two were as high as they'd ever been, and Trunks was just staring at #18, feeling happy to be back in her presence, feeling that everything was great. His eyes glanced up at the top of the tent as the purple color of the tent danced in a haze of smoke. It was entrancing, especially with the electronic music booming outside.

Trunks looked back down when he felt someone pushing into his lap, and came face to face with #18 as she straddled him. Her sleeveless jean jacket was open, her bare bust just barely visible, still partially hidden. The cyborg looked at him lustfully, her intense blue eyes bloodshot and yet so wonderfully sexy.

"Oh shit," Trunks barely whispered as #18 pressed an openmouthed kiss to his lips, and he felt warm smoke billowing from her lungs into his mouth. He promptly sucked it down and exhaled through his nose as he wrapped his arms around the android's waist, kissing her vigorously.

Trunks pushed her forward, pressing her onto the cool tent floor. His arms slid out from under her and he slid his hands in to pull her jean jacket off. The half-saiyan's hands explored the woman's body gently, bringing his palm up over her breast which was surprisingly natural feeling. They kissed again passionately, their tongues dancing together sensually.

But something crept into Trunks' mind. He pulled away from the kiss and stared down at #18, "What about Krillin?" he whispered.

Android #18's face screwed up in confusion, "What about that guy? He's a fucking loser."

Trunks was silent for a moment, and then nodded in agreement, "Okay, yeah."

The half-saiyan sat up straight and tugged his white shirt off, and then tugged his black sweats down to his thighs. He leaned back down over the cyborg woman, kissing her once again as he inserted himself inside her. Trunks began to thrust into her sensually, and her hands reached up to hold his back as she moaned out his name against his lips. The half-saiyan smirked softly, and proceeded to make love to Android #18.

-DBC-

He stepped into the wooden shed, looking around at rotten wood, seeing a hole in the wall near the back and a shattered glass bong on the floor. Flute sniffed, and he could detect the slightest remnants of his product in the air. With a firm nod he went back out to stare at his two demons and the small group of guards that had survived the attack on their compound.

"It was definitely them," the namekian said with a snarl, "As I suspected, they were heading to Satan City for that retarded weed bonanza that fraud is hosting."

"Are we going to pursue?" Bass asked.

Flute flipped his lid, screaming at the demon, "Of course we are, you fucking moron! We're going to march right into that stupid party and we're going to raise some _fucking_ hell until we find those two fucks and kill them!"

"Yes sir!" his demons and his guards all said in unison.

With a gesture for his men to follow him, Flute began marching out of the forest toward the distant Satan City.

-DBC-

Trunks and Android #18 lay naked on the tent floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Both were panting ever so slightly, their eyes closed as they just basked in the other's warmth.

The thoughts of disbelief started to creep into Trunks' mind again, reminding him that the woman he had just slept with was one of the killer androids from his timeline, but the pure feeling of elation that filled him kept the thoughts away, and he accepted it. He was desperately in love with #18, that much was sure, but did she feel the same about him? Could she?

His eyes opened and he saw that her eyes were upon him, and when she noticed, she smiled sweetly at him, squeezing him closer. Trunks realized it was completely possible that she could feel for him the way he felt about her.

The song from the loudspeaker ended and a new, heavier trance song came on. #18 perked up suddenly.

"Oh, I love this song!" she pulled herself away from Trunks, much to the chagrin of the half-saiyan. She started to get dressed back into her denim clothing, "Come on, Trunks, let's go dance."

Secure that she wasn't abandoning him, the half-saiyan slipped back into his clothes and was dragged from the tent, the two companions weaving and winding through the crowd to get to where everyone was dancing. But along the way, they came to a halt when they came face to face with Broly, who stared at the both of them venomously.

"You fuckin' asshole," the tall saiyan snarled at Trunks, "I knew I'd find you here with her. You can't pull the sheep over my eyes!"

"Dude, leave us alone, we're all just here to have a good time," the half saiyan said calmly, though his glare showed he was anything but.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have a good time," Broly said and then pointed at his former friend, "But then you told me to fuck off. And I thought maybe, just maybe you'd be just as miserable as I am. I thought 'well shit, Trunks has to be feeling just as shitty as I do. I hope we can make up and hang out', but fuck that. I see you're having a swell time with your little girlfriend! Guess you're doing just _fine_ without me!" the saiyan yelled.

"Uh, guys…" #18 was saying, nudging Trunks as she looked off to the side nervously, but Trunks was focused on Broly.

"I _was_ miserable, man. I was making the best of my situation, though. 18 makes me happy, man, why can't you be happy that I'm happy? She was there when I thought I lost my bro! That's right, Broly! I love you like a brother, dude!" Trunks retorted, stepping toward his former friend.

"Guys."

Broly's muscles bulged under his clothes, his hair standing up on end, his hat being blown off as his black hair turned gold, and his dark eyes became green. His neck muscles bulged and his voice strained against his rage. He jabbed a thumb toward himself, "You say you love me like a brother?" he took a step forward, bringing his hand back down, balling it into a fist, "Well listen to this, Trunks. I hate you," his eyes went wide, pointing at Trunks with a trembling finger, "I hate your guts! And that's what's gonna be left all over the grass when I'm done with you!"

"Guys!"

Trunks' hair rose up and spiked outward, turning just as gold as Broly's hair, and his eyes turned just as green. He lifted his hands toward his former friend, wiping them together dramatically "I wash my hands of you, Broly!" he raised his hands up, bringing them up horizontally, symmetrical as he trembled, "We started out on the same level, brother! The same pinnacle as super powered partners!" his hands came down, but one reached out, pointing accusingly at Broly, "My customers gave you everything, man. They gave you their love, they gave you their dedication. You get power! You took courage from them to beat all odds, man!

"We based our love on the three commandments; of the TOKING, the FIGHTING and the WEED! But you threw it all away, man! You couldn't function as a team with me, man! You're the one who was jealous! Jealousy that-"

#18 screamed loudly at them, "Will you fucking morons stop flexing at each other and pay attention?"

Trunks and Broly turned to see Flute and his minions heading toward them, firing their weapons and ki blasts at any and all who got in their way as attendees fled for their lives.

"Oh fuck!" the two of them said in unison.

Trunks turned to #18, "We gotta get the fuck out of here!" he tugged on her arm and started to run away, but she tugged him back powerfully.

"Oh my God, you guys are _actual_ idiots! You're both super saiyans right now, these guys can't hurt you!" the woman screamed at the both of them.

"She's right," Broly said, looking at Trunks. He held a hand out, "Truce?"

The half-saiyan looked at the outstretched hand and then took it in his grasp firmly, "Truce."

"Let's smoke these fuckers out!"

With that, the two started away from Flute and his minions, Broly following Trunks to #18's tent. The half-saiyan tossed his backpack to the other saiyan. Broly dug through it and found the golden necklace, wrist cuffs and boots, the red sash and white pants he wore when he first met Trunks. It was his party outfit. He started to change right there in the tent as Trunks plucked #18's bong up and went back outside where Flute and his minions waited.

Broly stepped out in his old uniform and stood next to his friend, both of them at the ready.

"Took me far too long to find you fucks, but here I am," Flute grinned, but it slowly turned into a hateful snarl, "You motherfuckers are gonna pay for killing my son and destroying the only thing in my life that was worth anything to me: my plantation!"

"Your plantation was fucking stolen from hard working people! You were profiting from other people's work! We destroyed something that wasn't even fucking yours, because that's what we do!" Trunks said as he started to light the bowl.

"Like I said before, Trunks and I used to kick the shit out of pathetic drug lords like you in our own timeline." Broly said, cracking his knuckles as he bulked up even further, his green eyes fading to pure white as his body grew to a hulking size, reaching his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"Fucking kill these guys!" Flute roared in fright as Broly powered up.

As Flute's minions charged, Trunks brought the bong to his lips and inhaled sharply, taking a huge lungful of smoke, going so far as to puff his cheeks out. The brilliant golden aura around him flickered and started to form a ball of ki in front of him and he unleashed the smoke into it. The smoke and ki hit the guards and the demons, and just from the smallest breath they took, an immediate intense high took them over.

The guards got the worst of it, as their weak human minds couldn't handle the high that was just bestowed upon them by the power of a super saiyan, but the demons were just dazed, stumbling slightly.

Broly charged at Bass with a clothesline, knocking the demon down. The hulking super saiyan leaned down and began to slam his fists into the demon's face repeatedly.

Violin saw this and lunged at Broly, but he was intercepted by Android #18 as she flew at him, throwing a front kick right into the demon's jaw, sending it flipping backward.

Flute, enraged, threw himself at Trunks and the two clashed, each throwing a punch, each catching it with their free hands.

-DBC-

Bass shoved the super saiyan off of him, his face swollen and bloodied after taking so many powerful hits, but he was up and his red eyes flared as he charged at Broly, swiping his claws at him angrily. But the hulking saiyan, despite his large frame, dodged each swipe masterfully.

"You think you can hurt me?" the Legendary Super Saiyan cackled, "Don't you know demons can't hurt the devil?" the saiyan caught Bass' wrist and harshly jerked his arm to the side, effectively breaking it sickeningly, the shattered bone tearing through the demon's thick hide.

Bass grabbed at his broken arm, trying desperately to hold the purple blood in. Fighting was no longer on his mind as he then attempted to retreat, turning and sprinting away in fear.

Broly cackled maniacally, holding his hand out as green energy formed in his palm, steadily growing bigger and bigger. He wound up and pitched it forward, sending the green blast of energy forward, catching Bass in the back. The blast (and Bass) exploded, bits of demon splattering this way and that.

-DBC-

Flute clutched at his chest as Bass died. "Ah, fuck!" he screamed in pain, but then yelled again when Trunks' knee caught him in the face. The namekian stumbled backward, his nose bleeding and broken. "You stupid fuck. I'm gonna kill you!"

Trunks just smirked. He knew better.

-DBC-

Violin vanished from #18's sight, but even though she couldn't detect ki, she could feel the subtle vibrations of air currents on her skin, and she was quick to throw a tiger palm from her left across to her right, successfully smashing into the demon's face.

"Slut!" Violin roared and came forward, his hands slashing at her in a blur.

His speed was impressive, but #18 had seen faster. She caught Violin's hands and threw a kick forward, sending the demon flying backward… Without his hands. Blood spurted from the bloodied stumps of his wrists and he hollered in horror.

The cyborg woman dropped the twitching hands and extended a palm to the demon, firing a massive blast of ki at him, blowing him to bits.

-DBC-

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Flute roared as he clutched his chest again, feeling Violin die this time. His wide-eyed hateful glare bore into Trunks, "You fucks! You _fucks_! You can't do this shit to me!"

Trunks said nothing as he threw both of his hands forward, his palms together; his fingers fanned outward, much akin to his father's Final Flash attack.

Broly and Android #18 came up to either side of him and each extended a hand, pointed at Flute.

"No mercy!" Trunks roared and all three let forth a ki blast that rocketed at the namekian.

Flute squealed in fear as the three blasts melded into one and hit him straight away, arcing upward, taking the namekian into the air where he and the blast of ki exploded in a shower of light and gore.

The three friends lowered their hands, and the two saiyans reverted to their normal forms.

The Jamboree attendees all slowly came back out of hiding to see the three friends standing triumphant.

"They saved us!" someone shouted.

"They fucking killed those guys!" another one yelled.

"They saved the Jamboree!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"THE GIRL IS HOT!"

From the biggest tent in the back, Mr. Satan came running out, heading right up to Trunks, Broly and #18. But he turned around to face the gathering crowd, hands on his hips heroically.

"I want to thank these three for taking care of those guys while I was in the bathroom! Because had I not been in there, I would have totally kicked the shit out of those guys for trying to crash my party!"

Cheers erupted from all around at this news.

Mr. Satan turned around and spoke lowly, "Holy shit, guys, thank you so much, I don't know what the fuck I would've done if those guys had crashed the party and you weren't here. Please, take these, it's the least I can do." He pulled a few 20% off a one night's stay coupons from his grey gi and handed it to the three.

Trunks nodded nervously, "Uh, yeah, thanks Mr. Satan. It was no problem, I guess." He took his coupon, as did the other two.

Mr. Satan smiled sweetly before turning around to face his guests once more, "In light of tonight's horrible events; free beer for everyone!" He waved as the crowd cheered and chanted in delight, charging the beer kiosks for some free drink while Mr. Satan strutted back to his tent.

Trunks turned to Broly, "Look, man, I was being a real faggot before. You're my best friend, and I don't ever wanna lose you, dude. I was being selfish, thinking about myself, I never even stopped to consider what you want."

Broly shook his head, "It's cool, Trunks. I was being selfish too. I didn't know you wanted to own a legitimate business." He grinned, "And I had a lot of time to think about it, and I think it'd be pretty sweet if we opened up shop together here in Satan City."

"You sure?" The half saiyan smiled, "It's gonna cost a fuckton of money. I'm sure we could borrow some zeni from my mom, but getting a place here isn't gonna be cheap."

"I'm fine with that. It'll be worth it. And, hey, maybe 18 can grow some of her own shit to sell too." Broly nodded at the android woman.

Trunks turned to smile at #18, "Would you like to do that: open up a weed dispensary here?"

The blonde woman walked right up to him, draping her arms around his neck as she grinned happily, "I'd love nothing more than to work with you guys." She then closed her eyes and leaned in to press a passionate kiss to the half-saiyan's lips.

Trunks got into the kiss quickly, reaching down to grab at #18's ass, squeezing it and rolling it around in the palms of his hands.

"18! What's going on?" came the distraught, confused voice of Krillin.

"Oh shit," Trunks whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

#18 had to pry the saiyan's hands off of her butt as she turned to look at her bald husband. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say.

Krillin looked at Trunks, hurt. "How could you do this to me, man? After all you did all that cool shit for me, you go and do something as heinous as this?"

The half-saiyan thought for a moment, his face screwing up thoughtfully before a friendly grin crossed his lips. He eyed Krillin slyly, "You said you still owed me, right?"

The short, bald man looked this way and that in confusion before focusing back on Trunks, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Then I guess we can call it even?" the saiyan grinned.

Krillin seemed to mull that over for a moment, "I guess that's fair, yeah." He nodded.

Trunks leapt forward and pat the short man's cheek happily, "You are the _man_ , Krillin!" he then grabbed #18 around the waist and walked off with her.

Broly looked down at the confused Krillin and chuckled, "You're a fucking loser, dude!" the saiyan started off after Trunks and #18, cackling when he heard Krillin slump down behind him and start sobbing.

The three friends walked side by side, ready to party before talking about what the future held for them.


	4. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Trunks and Broly ended up abandoning their apartment in West City, getting help from Bulma to get a place in Satan City. They purchased new, clean clothes so that they looked presentable when they decided to open up a weed dispensary. #18 moved in with them and the three of them had a business going within a couple months, they had a small weed shop open in the middle of the city.

One day, before their shop opened, Trunks was sitting behind the counter, counting the zeni they had made the previous day. His hair was cut shorter, back to the style he had when he was a teen. He wore a clean, white shirt, with his Capsule Corp. jacket, as well as a pair of jeans. It was the first new outfit he had worn in a while, and he felt happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

The door to the front of the store opened and he looked up to see Broly, wearing the same shit he always used to wear: baseball cap, Satan City Demon's shirt, trench coat and jeans. Obviously, Broly's fashion hadn't changed to reflect his new position in life. The tall saiyan held a gift-wrapped box under one arm.

Trunks set the zeni into the cash register and nodded toward the box, "What's that?"

"Well, we've been open for a week and business has been booming," Broly smirked, walking up to the counter to set the box atop it, "I figured I'd get you a little something to celebrate."

The half-saiyan sat up straight and looked at his friend with an expression of pleasant disbelief, "You got me a present?"

The tall saiyan pushed the box toward him, "Just fucking open it, dude."

Trunks stood up and looked down at the box. He took it into his hands and slowly peeled the gift-wrap away until the cardboard box beneath was revealed. He carefully opened it up and looked inside to see nothing but packing peanuts. The half-saiyan dipped his hands into them and felt something cold and smooth. Trunks grabbed it and pulled it out, and what he saw in his hands had him falling back to sit in the chair. It was his bong. The one Broly broke.

"I went back to that shed and picked up every little piece I could find and melted it down to forge it into a brand new bong." Broly said with a grin.

Trunks just held the bong in his hands, staring down at it before looking up at his old friend, "Dude." He set the bong on the counter and stood up once more. He went around the counter and wrapped the tall saiyan in a hug, and Broly was quick to return it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Trunks and Broly stepped away from each other, looking over to see #18, wearing glasses to show the passage of time, and standing at the entrance to their shop.

"We were just…" Trunks was having a major case of the "not gays" and just cleared his throat, grabbing the bong from the counter to show #18, "Look what Broly did."

"Oh wow, he reforged it?" the blonde cyborg asked with a bright smile, walking further into the shop before heading into the backroom. Though she continued to speak loudly, "That's sweet! We'll have to break it in soon."

Trunks looked up at his old friend, holding his fist out for a fist-bump, "You ready to open up shop for another week?"

The tall saiyan grinned, "Fuck yeah." He pounded Trunks' fist with his own, ending on a freeze-frame shot that fades slowly to black as the credits roll to the sound of M.I.A's song "Paper Planes."

FIN

 **Author's Note:** It wasn't a continuation of Still Meant to Be, but it was just a passion project that I wanted to do. And just as a disclaimer, I do NOT ship Trunks and Android #18 outside of this story. I don't know why I feel like I have to say that, but I do. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this short little spin-off of Dragon Ball C.


End file.
